1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector coupling structure which is used in, for example, vehicle door and is preferable for coupling female and male connectors having multiple poles with each other or uncoupling them.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In a vehicle door, a switch unit such as a power window switch unit is installed on a door trim by fitting a connector of wire harness placed on the door panel to a connector of switch unit to be installed on the door panel through a door trim.
FIG. 1 is a diagram for explaining an installation procedure of a conventional connector for vehicle door.
First, a wire harness 102 is placed on a door panel 101 and next waterproof sheet 103 is bonded to this door panel 101. A switch unit such as a power window switch unit is installed on a door trim 105 and a connector 107 of the switch unit 104 is fit to a connector 106 which is connected to an end of the wire harness 102 placed in the door panel 101 and finally the door trim 105 is installed on the door panel 101.
A connector coupling structure suitable for this kind of use has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 9-55262.
FIGS. 2A to 2D are diagrams for explaining a conventional connector coupling structure.
In the conventional connector coupling structure, as shown in FIG. 2A, a female connector 205 provided on an electrical device 204 is fit to a male connector 201 which is inserted into an insertion hole 208a of a connector mounting plate 208 through a mounting opening 209a of an instrumental panel 209. This male connector 201 has a flexible engaging piece 202. Prior to fitting of the male connector 201, a protrusion 202a provided on the engaging piece 202 is engaged with a fitting hole 208a of the connector mounting plate 208. As shown in FIGS. 2B, 2C, the female connector 205 is inserted through the mounting opening 209a of the instrumental panel 209 and fit to the male connector 201. As a result, when the female connector 205 is normally fit to the male connector 201, the engaging piece 202 deflects downward so that a hook portion 203 on a front end of the engaging piece 202 is embedded into a recess hole 206 of the female connector 205. When the electrical device 204 is further pressed from this condition, as shown in FIG. 2D, the male connector 201 is forced up to an assembly position, so that the female connector 205 is locked within the mounting opening 209a of the instrumental panel 209 through a locking piece 204a of the electrical device 204.
According to the installation procedure of the conventional vehicle connectors, after the switch unit 104 is installed on the door trim 105, the connector 107 of the switch unit 104 is fit to the connector 106 connected to the end of the wire harness 102 placed in the door panel 101. Thus, the coupling of both the connectors 106, 107 is carried out by manual sensing method (the manual sensing work portion is indicated by symbol B in FIG. 1) so that work efficiency is poor. Further, because the connector 106 is located at an end of the long wire harness 102, when the door trim 105 is installed on the door panel 101 after the connector 107 of the switch unit 104 is fit to the connector connected to the end of the wire harness 102 placed in the door panel 101, catching of the wire harness 102 or the like occurs thereby leading to a connection failure of the wire harness 102, disconnection or the like.
In the above described conventional connector coupling structure, because there is formed a tapered face 202b on a rear portion of the protrusion 202a of the engaging piece 202 of the male connector 201, the male connector 201 is likely to retract on halfway of coupling of both the connectors 201, 205, so that it is difficult to install both the connectors 201, 205 at a normal position with both the connectors being coupled with each other completely. For example, if both the connectors 201, 205 are uncoupled for maintenance and inspection, the male connector 201 remains drooping behind the connector mounting plate 208, so that it is impossible to couple both the connectors 201, 205 with each other again when the maintenance and inspection is completed. If the wire harness connected to the male connector 201 is pulled for some reason after both the connectors 201, 205 are fit to each other, there is a fear that the connectors 201, 205 may be uncoupled because there is no locking means provided between both the connectors 201 and 205. Further, because both the connectors 201, 205 are fit to each other by only a holding force between a female terminal (not shown) of the male connector 201 and a male terminal 207 of the female connector 205, the fitting force between both the connectors 201 and 205 is insufficient so that it is weak against a vibration, thereby often producing looseness, abnormal noise and the like.